Double walled insulated drinking vessels are commercially available from various vendors. There are also numerous U.S. Patents and published patent applications directed to doubled walled insulated drinking vessels, such as glasses, mugs, goblets, wine glasses and the like. See for example, U.S. Patents and published applications: U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,569 (Bolte); U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,213 (Glassman); U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,735 (Kimura); U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,599 (Lin); U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,443 (Tung et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,892 (Volan); U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,108 (Toida et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,179 (Ghanem); U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,113 (El-Saden et al.); D519,785 (Bodum); D526,848 (Bodum); D557,561(Flowers et al.); 2004/0212120 (Giraud); 2005/0045643 (Ghanem); 2005/0173365 (McKnight); and 2005/0194340 (Huang).
While the insulated drinking vessels of the foregoing prior art may be generally suitable for their intended purposes, a need exists for drinking vessel which has a thin, but relatively long, drinking lip. The subject invention addresses that need by providing insulated drinking vessels and method of making those vessels. The drinking vessels are formed of an inner vessel component, and outer vessel component and a ring component, one of which is molded in-situ on the other two components which are preferably pre-molded components.